¿Me das otra oportunidad?
by Razhelle
Summary: 100% NALU, ¿que pasara cuando algo se complique entre los novios? lucy y natsu, apareceran ciertos persoanjes que creearan confucion no planeo hacerlo largo pero pasen a leer
1. una complicacion

Hola a todos… *aura depresiva* al parecer los profesores de mi colegio se pusieron de acuerdo en darnos de alma, siendo día lunes y martes, pues así es, no tuvieron piedad, ¡jamás había escrito tanto en mi vida! ¡Y menos en un solo día! Claro nos dejaron un montón de tareas… y ni mencionar los exámenes orales… pero aprobé física, lo que me hace muy feliz (en serio soy bien floja para mate) bueno mientras estaba en clase, una de mis compañeras me dio una brillante idea para hacer un Fic, claro, después de decirme mi vida por haber estado "desconectada del mundo" según ella, después me dijo "¡maldita sea!, ¡esto es el colmo!, ¡¿se puede saber en donde rayos estabas en una semana?!" y creen que me dejo contestar, ¡no señores! Continúo sermoneándome… Como sea no los aburro mas, pero antes… COMO LO SIENTO, ME CONFUNDI EL CHOCOLATE CON CAFÉ, EN "ENAMORANDOME DE TI" ¡TONTA DE MI! AHORA… les dejo como una recompensa este one-shot espero que sea de su agrado y dato importante (… según la real academia española la palabra etcétera ya no existe…)

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETECEN SI NO A HIRO-MASHIMA SAMA

* * *

**¿Me das otra oportunidad?**

"_Algunas personas simplemente no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, en este caso tienen que luchar por ellas…"_

-¡No! Ya Natsu es suficiente, solo lárgate, no te quiero ver mas – hablo una desconsolada Lucy tirándose al piso de rodillas con lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos cafés, esto le rompía el corazón al dragon slayer, tanto así que desesperadamente trataba de calmarla, sin éxito alguno.

-Pero Lucy, no, yo solo… - fue interrumpido por una molesta Lucy

-¡Solo vete! – grito la maga estelar, tapando su rostro con sus temblorosas manos tratando de levantarse

-No me iré, Lucy, déjame explicarte – trato el mago de fuego

-Bien, si tú no te vas, ¡me iré yo! – sentencio, pasando por el costado de Natsu, no sin antes ser detenida del brazo por el

-No Lucy, espera por favor déjame…- fue interrumpido nuevamente, la rubia se soltó del agarre de este

-No, esto se acabo Natsu – con estas palabras Natsu quedo en estático, en shock por lo ocurrido acababa de perder la cosa mas importante en su vida, la razón de su existir, no formulo palabra alguna, no podía, solo vio como una cabellera rubia se alejaba de su lado triste…

… seguro quieren saber la razón de esta discusión, pero antes, empecemos desde el principio…

Natsu y Lucy llevaban 3 meses de enamorados, y si que la pasaban bien, eran la pareja más famosa de magnolia, y sin duda la más apoyada y linda del gremio, aunque claro muchos de los hombres de la ciudad se decepcionaron, las amigas de Lucy la apoyaron y felicitaron, mientras que los hombres le advertían a Natsu, en especial Loke, quien no estuvo muy contento con relación desde el principio y se las arreglo para auto-invocarse y darle la paliza de su vida a Natsu, quien no se dejo fácilmente, bueno, estos dos siempre iban a misiones juntos, la pasaban juntos, comían, dormían (no paso nada), jugaban y paseaban juntos, su relación era muy estable, Natsu era el chico mas feliz de la tierra, simplemente amaba estar con ella en todo momento, y cuando no estaba la buscaba desesperadamente o se deprimía, el la amaba, no me equivoco, la ama, Lucy igual, era feliz pasando el tiempo con Natsu, La declaración fue evento nacional prácticamente.

FLASHBACK

Natsu, andaba pensativo esas últimas semanas, quería declararse a su rubia pero no encontraba la forma, estaba demasiado nervioso, por si la respuesta de la rubia no era afirmativa, pero ya no toleraba que los hombres de toda la ciudad se le acercaran, no lo soportaba, cada que eso pasaba o s ele tiraba encima a los hombres o rompía cosas cercanas, si, muchos arboles sufrieron en esto (pero ya saben, no a la contaminación ambiental) un día andaba deprimido por la ausencia de Lucy, quien había salido de misión con Wendy y erza, no volvían en 2 días y este se estaba preocupando, en eso por la puerta entraron las tres bastante cansadas, la misión no era muy fácil después de todo, Natsu solo fue a abrazarla, aspirando un ambiente tan tierno, ella le correspondió, para después irse a la barra, gray también fue a saludarla, la abrazo al igual que Natsu causando celos en el, Natsu parado en pleno gremio, inhalo, se calmo y grito;

-Lucy ¡te amo! – grito nervioso, cerrando los puños y ojos con fuerza esperando una respuesta, cabe decir que el gremio estaba en shock, pleno silencio como en una iglesia, todos tenían la cara con 3 "o".

Lucy con todos los colores subidos, de un tono rojo, no hablaba estaba muda, analizaba la situación, de repente toda la energía que no tenia, fue casi invocada, corrió hacia el saltando y abrazándolo por el cuello, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la que tanto le gustaba Natsu, este también sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo de una fuerte manera, a pesar de estar tan cerca a su oído, hablo con voz fuerte;

-yo también te amo Natsu – causando un "Awwww" por parte de las chicas y de los hombres un "bien jugado" "basura" "bien hecho" "maldito" y otras…

-bueno… entonces eres mi n-novia ¿No? – pregunto nervioso

-si… y soy solo tuya – le dijo con una sonrisa muy cerca de su oído, el peli rosa solo esbozó una enorme sonrisa para gritar

-¡escucharon eso malditos!, ¡ja! Lucy es solo mía – grito fuerte para que toda magnolia se enterase (Natsu siempre tan considerado) y a todos se les resbalo la gota.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Como habrán visto la declaración fue… excepcional, y según Natsu, muy romántica, y así pasaron 3 meses, Natsu no se despegaba de ella ni un segundo y eso a Lucy no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, por coincidencia (si claro) el cumpleaños de la maga cayo dentro de los 3 meses, Natsu no desperdicio ni un minuto de ese día, la hizo sentir como una diosa, fue muy considerado con ella, a escondidas hizo misiones para pagar el alquiler de su casa y comprarle una torta e incluso practico con su magia de fuego para escribirle algo en el cielo, cautivando por completo a esta, y después le regalo su tan preciada bufanda, esto ultimo la rubia no sabia si aceptarlo pues era algo muy importante para Natsu, pero el solo le contesto.

"_-ahora tu eres lo mas importante para mi, tu y esta bufanda, son mi razón de existir, es por eso que quiero que la uses todos los días, eso significara que me amas como yo a ti."_

Y le dio un tierno beso seguido de su brillante sonrisa…

Y así pasaron el resto de los meses, Lucy usaba siempre la bufanda de Natsu, en misiones, cuando dormía, en el gremio, cuando salía, siempre, y eso a Natsu lo puso muy feliz.

Pero toda esa felicidad desapareció por culpa de alguien…

Era un tranquilo día, Natsu se levanto temprano, ese día cumplirían 4 meses, y para Natsu cada mes, día, hora, minuto con Lucy era importante, se baño y vistió, tomo el ramo de flores que le había comprado, sonrió frente al espejo y salió de su casa, pero no pensaba esperaba encontrarse con Lissana afuera, ella lo esperaba afuera de su casa;

-¡ah! Lissana, buenos días – saludo Natsu, extrañado pues que Lissana lo esperase y encima afuera de su casa era inusual - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, esta tenia su rostro escondido en su flequillos, tenia sus brazos escondidos atrás y miraba al piso nerviosa…

~ Mientras esto pasaba~

Cierta rubia también se había levantado temprano ese día, estaba bañada, vestida y peinada por cáncer, tomo la bufanda, se la puso alrededor del cuello, arreglo su falda y salió de su departamento, cuando llego al gremio y pregunto por el, le dijeron que estaría en su casa, gray fue, este decidió acompañarla, después de todo era su mejor amigo y la apoyaba en todo, sin embargo cuando llegaron no encontraron algo bonito, una albina estaba besando a su Natsu para luego ver como se separaban, la rubia quedo con la boca abierta, desconcertada, hizo una mueca, y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sin embargo a su lado estaba un muy enfadado gray, este abrazo rápidamente a la rubia quitándole vista de la desagradable imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos, tenia el rostro de la rubia contra su pecho, la abrazaba fuerte, tapo su cabeza y oídos con sus brazos y grito;

-Natsu ¡imbécil! – grito, llamando la atención de los dos, Natsu miro mal a lissana, la separo y poso su mirada en Lucy, y sintió como si se muriera, la vio llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Gray, y todo por causa suya, sintió algo en su pecho, le dolía, la rubia saco su rostro y miro a Natsu, tenia los ojos rojos y lágrimas aun salían de ellos, sus mejillas húmedas, una mirada con tristeza, incredulidad y mas que nada decepción, lo miro por unos ojos como tratando de hablarla con la mirada, se separo de gray y se fue corriendo, este fue tras de ella, pero alguien paso por su costado a toda velocidad, ignorando la presencia del pelinegro, era Natsu, quien dejo a lissana y fue en busca de la rubia, la alcanzó y detuvo gentilmente de la muñeca.

Lucy no quería girar, no quería ver el rostro del peli rosado, forcejeo un poco con este para que la soltase, pero no cedió, Natsu no sabia que decir, pues Lucy lo había visto en una situación no tan favorable pero no era su culpa…

Esto paso…

_Lissana esperaba afuera de la casa de Natsu, estaba parada frente a el, con su mirada oculta y sin querer decir algo, hizo que el peli rosa se preocupara, este bajo su mirada para ver como se encontraba, recibiendo un desprevenido beso de lissana, dejándolo en shock, soltó el ramo de rosas, cuando se separo, escucho la voz de gray insultándole y luego ahí estaba su Lucy… llorando por su culpa._

La detuvo, intento hablar pero se detuvo al ver como Lucy se sacaba su bufanda, la enrollo y se la entrego, ante esto el mago de fuego abrió sus ojos y se entristeció y murmuro un triste

-Lucy – hablo triste, luego reacciono desesperado -¡Lucy! No es lo que crees, yo jamás te haría algo así, lo que paso fue que… - Lucy empezó a llorar de nuevo

-¿sabes… sabes como me duele? – le pregunto tocándose el pecho - ¡Natsu yo te amo! ¿Por qué? –le pregunto triste y llorando

-Lucy, yo no fui, en serio, yo también te amo eres lo mas importante en mi vida – hablo

-no, ya para, cállate – con esto se deshizo del agarre, y empezó a correr sin embargo no llego lejos, este la volvió a detener abrazándola, no sabia que mas hacer

-suéltame, déjame ir – le ordeno molesta forcejeando, Natsu la beso a la fuerza, pero no de forma brusca sino de desesperación pero recibió una cachetada por parte de ella

-no, no… me hagas sufrir mas – le pidió y empezó a llorar tapándose la cara, Natsu solo quedo estático mirándola, tocándose la mejilla donde Lucy le pego.

-Lucy no, por favor no llores, déjame que…- la rubia lo miro y lo dejo sin palabras.

-¡No! Ya Natsu es suficiente, solo lárgate, no te quiero ver mas – hablo una desconsolada Lucy tirándose al piso de rodillas con lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos cafés, esto le rompía el corazón al dragon slayer, tanto así que desesperadamente trataba de calmarla, sin éxito alguno.

-Pero Lucy, no, yo solo… - fue interrumpido por una molesta Lucy

-¡Solo vete! – grito la maga estelar, tapando su rostro con sus temblorosas manos tratando de levantarse

-No me iré, Lucy, déjame explicarte – trato el mago de fuego

-Bien, si tú no te vas, ¡me iré yo! – sentencio, pasando por el costado de Natsu, no sin antes ser detenida del brazo por el

-No Lucy, espera por favor déjame…- fue interrumpido nuevamente, la rubia se soltó del agarre de este, jalando su brazo, haciendo que a Natsu se le cayera la bufanda al piso, Lucy miro la bufanda entristecida, la había lavado y cuidado tanto ese día, se giro dando la espalda a Natsu, miro al piso se seco algunas lagrimas y dijo;

-No, esto se acabo Natsu – con estas palabras Natsu quedo estático, en shock por lo ocurrido, acababa de perder la cosa mas importante en su vida, la razón de su existir, no formulo palabra alguna, no podía, solo vio como una cabellera rubia se alejaba entre los arboles, luego sintió un aire por su lado, era gray quien corría detrás de la rubia.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_¿_Ustedes que piensan se reconciliaran? Ya se ya se me salió muy sentimental ¿no? Pero no se preocupen después de todo es un nalu :) aunque aparecerá sting XD y quizás algo cambie pero Natsu no dejara que eso pase, ay que emoción esperare a los comentarios para escribir la continuación, no se preocupen les gustara el prox cap

Llamado…

¿Reconciliación o separación definitiva?

Planeo que sea solo un two-shot o three-shot pues son será muy largo como max será caps XD bye y que la pasen bien

p.d: me esforcé así que espero que les guste y espero sus criticas y comentarios, bueno ya son las 12:41 asi que aqui me quede je! mañana seguire se los prometo, esta idea se me ocurrio a las 11:30 XD siempre tarde por que sera apuesto a que les paso, y no se aguantaron hasta mañana para escribir ¿no?


	2. ¿No lo entiendes?

**MajoDragneel**: gracias, me alegro que te parezca genial XD

**Minamidani:** hahahahaha bueno, quizá pueda ser pero no fue su culpa, hay que darle otra oportunidad XD

**yukatsu00**9: lamento haberme tardado… colegio -_-

**Zy system:** gracias y me alegro que te guste

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** wow gracias cuando leí tu comentario me dio muchos ánimos de continuar, lamento que no haya podido ser antes pero toda la culpa ¡la tiene mi profe de historia!

**Infinity Infinytum**: hahahaha me mataste con lo de finales felices XD si iba a ser un ONE-SHOT pero accidentalmente se me extendió…. ¡ups! Hehe y que bueno que seas de los que escuchan quedan muy pocos en el mundo, ¡cuidado que puedes estar en peligro de extinción! Otro dia te contare lo que me paso hehehe, gracias por preocuparte, eres lo máximo… y ya comente, tus fics como siempre son fantásticos…

Ahora… la continuación

* * *

Capitulo02: ¿Reconciliación o separación definitiva?

_-No Lucy, espera por favor déjame…- fue interrumpido nuevamente, la rubia se soltó del agarre de este, jalando su brazo, haciendo que a Natsu se le cayera la bufanda al piso, Lucy miro la bufanda entristecida, la había lavado y cuidado tanto ese día, se giro dando la espalda a Natsu, miro al piso se seco algunas lagrimas y dijo;_

_-No, esto se acabo Natsu – con estas palabras Natsu quedo estático, en shock por lo ocurrido, acababa de perder la cosa mas importante en su vida, la razón de su existir, no formulo palabra alguna, no podía, solo vio como una cabellera rubia se alejaba entre los arboles, luego sintió un aire por su lado, era gray quien corría detrás de la rubia._

Lucy corría con todas sus fuerzas, como si no hubiera un mañana, de tras de ella corría un pelinegro muy preocupado, la rubia cayo al piso, gray aprovecho para alcanzarla, preocupado de que su amiga se haya hecho daño, se agacho a su altura, esta tenia sus manos en su rostro tratando de contener las lagrimas, el pelinegro la miro con ternura y le acaricio la cabeza.

-esta bien, Lucy, llora – le indico posando gentilmente su mano en su espalda, apoyándola contra su pecho, la rubia simplemente, se aferro a el y lloro como nunca, unos minutos después, la maga quedo profundamente dormida, ante esto el pelinegro la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su casa, frente a esta, no sabia si entrar por la ventana o por la puerta, opto por la primera opción pues no tenia las llaves de la casa de Lucy, de un salto, llego a su ventana la abrió y entro por ella, dejo a Lucy en la cama, muy cuidadosamente, no quería despertarla, esta solo susurro…

-Natsu – en voz baja y se acurruco en su cama, el pelinegro oyó esto y cerro los ojos con fuerza para contener su ira, estaba muy molesto con el, había lastimado a su mejor amiga, claro, el estaba con juvia, pero antes el estaba enamorado de ella, cuando se entero de que a Lucy le gustaba Natsu, se resigno a solo ser su amigo, por esta razón lo que Natsu había hecho lo molestaba demasiado y no era el único, loke también quería ajustar cuentas con el, sin embargo esa noche debían dejar descansar a lucy.

Paso la noche, los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación molestando a cierta rubia, esta abrió sus ojos, vio su reloj de mesa que indicaba las 6:12 de la mañana, no se quería levantar y menos ir al gremio donde se encontraria Natsu, se queria quedar en cama y eso fue lo que decidio, sin embargo se acordo, cuando natsu la queria ver entraba por su ventana, tomo todos los libros que tenia en su estante y los puso frente a la ventana evitando asi el paso del dragneel, se metio a su cama y siguio con su sueño…

~en el gremio~

Natsu, estaba muy depresivo por lo del dia anterior, no tenia ganas de comer o dormir, entro al gremio con un aura entre preocupada y depresiva, buscaba con la vista a su mas preciada rubia pero nada, fue a la barra, donde mira estaba y le pregunto

-nee Mira ¿has visto a lucy? – pregunto ansioso

-no vino hoy, debe seguir en su casa – contesto, se moría de ganas por saber que había pasado entre la parejita

-gracias – sin mas se fue lo mas rápido pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue detenido por Gray

-¿Adonde crees que vas? ¡dejala en paz! Ya causaste mucho daño – le dijo entre dientes, el mago de fuego solo gruño por lo bajo, lo empujo y siguió con su camino

Gray solo se dejo empujar, suspiro y se fue de ahí, por otro lado el peli rosa caminaba molesto a zancadas, sin darse cuenta estaba frente a su casa, la de la rubia, pensó un poco en lo que le diría, entonces salto hasta su ventana, quizo abrirla pero nada, era imposible, algo lo evitaba, por otro lado la maga estelar escuchaba los ruidos que este provocaba, tomo su almohada y se tapo los oídos, no quería oírlo, verlo, no lo soportaría…

-nee lucy, se que estas ahí, por favor dejame entrar, quiero hablar contigo – hablo con voz entristecida

-…- no contesto, pensó que si tal vez no contestaba, se iria, pero que equivocada estaba

-vamos lucy – rogo del otro lado de la ventana

-yo no quiero hablar contigo, solo… vete – grito molesta, al no saber que hacer, se levanto de la cama, se metió al baño, cerro la puerta y se encerró ahí. Natsu por otro lado dejo de insistir con la ventana, y por primera vez en su vida toco la puerta, asi es señores, Natsu Dragneel toca la puerta como una persona civilizada, lucy al oir los golpeteos suaves en la puerta penso que no se trataria de natsu pues el jasma tocaria la puerta, en primer lugar, duda mucho que conosca la existencia de una, salio del baño y se dirigio a la puerta, pero cuando la abrio, se encontro con quien no queria, sin pensarlo dos veces, cerro la puerta de un golpe, pero fue detenido por natsu, quien puso su pie en el borde inferior de esta, evitando que la cerrara, haciendo un forcejeo de unos cuantos minutos, la rubia se rindio pues natsu sin duda era mas fuerte, este entro de golpe abrazandola bien fuerte, pegandola a cuerpo, no la soltaria por nada del mundo, esta forcejeaba constantemente…

-natsu… ¡natsu! ¡sueltame! – inquirio pero nada, este solo tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza apretandola mas contra su cuerpo, no la dejaria ir no de nuevo, su mirada estaba oscurecida.

-¡no! – hablo tan decidido y firme que lucy no continuo forcejeando, solo se qudo quieta como si de un conjuro se tratase - ¡no lo hare! ¡¿que no entiendes?! – ahora si estaba enfadado – eres la unica persona en el mundo a la que solo besaria, Lissana… - hablo un poco mas calmado – ella fue la que me beso, no yo… - termino esta vez con una voz dulce y tranquila y susurrandole al oido… - tu eres la persona que mas amo, metetelo en esa cabezita tuya, **solo te amo a ti** a nadie mas y… - continuo ablando rozando la punta de su nariz con su mejilla – mis besos solo son tuyos – y sin mas la beso, no dejandola hablar

La rubia rodeo con su finos brazos el cuello de su chico, con lagrimas en los ojos, esta vez de felicidad, correspondio el beso, lo abrazo por el cuello con mas fuerza acercandolo a ella, cosa que Natsu noto, sintiendose feliz, se alejo un poco preguntandole

-¿ya vez tontita? Asi que entonces… volvemos – pregunto con la sonrisa mas tierno y dulce juntando su frente con la de lucy, quien solo asintio contenta volviendolo a besar

- lo… tomare… co…mo un… si – hablaba entre los cortos y suaves besos que le daba lucy, pero esta vez lucy hablo

-esa Lissana me las va a pagar – amenazo, natsu solo rio entre dientes

-eres mucho mas linda cuando te pones celosa… - dijo satisfecho

-ya te dije… ¡yo no estoy celosa! …solo defiendo lo que por derecho me pertenece – hablo decidida

-¿entonces yo te pertenesco? – pregunto inocente

-si – le contesto dandole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios

-bien… - dijo mirando arriba para despues bajar su mirada encontrandose con los ojos de su amada lucy – entonces soy solo tuyo – sentencio

Mientras estos dos tortolos se reconciliaban, alguien estaba en la puerta que se encontraba medio abierta, era Gray quien miraba la escena con algo de incredulidad y tristeza pero a la vez felicidad por ver a su rubia amiga feliz de nuevo,la mirada de gray se encontro con la de natsu, quien no decia nada mientras abrazaba a lucy, el pelinegro saliendo de ahí murmuro un…

-mas te vale cuidarla bien esta vez, Dragneel – sin mas se fue, no sin antes recibir un asentimiento por parte del salamander

* * *

ya se me quedo algo corto pero es que tenia tantas ideas y despues las cmabie, pero bueno les tengo una sorpresa para despues y espero les guste bueno los dejos, gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios porque como veran este cap es el final, estoy trabajando y cambio de magia asi que esperenlo ... y si Infinity Infinytum estoy trabajando en tu one-shot... nos leemos

espero que sigan d emaravilla hasta la proxima, y lamento no haber escrito por un largo tiempo


End file.
